Various techniques have been developed for natural language processing. Past approaches, including those using semantic networks to represent knowledge, or relationships between concepts, can suffer from several disadvantages, including that such techniques may not be adapted for continuous or contextualized use in a variety of settings or domains, for learning, and/or for providing responses to input for which there has not been previously constructed responses to known problems or situations.
Improvements in systems and methods for natural language processing are desirable, including those for generating responses to natural language input queries or problems where there is no specific prior knowledge requirement.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.